Saccharide siloxanes are known in the art. Saccharide siloxanes comprising a hydroxyl functional saccharide component and an organosiloxane component were found to be useful when applied to hair, skin, fabric, paper, wood and other substrates. The saccharide component may be covalently bound to the organosiloxane at one or more pendant or terminal positions, or some combination thereof, through linkages including but not limited to ether, ester, and amide bonds.